When Everything Falls Into Place
by was-an-angel
Summary: Set after Season 6 (slightly AU)... The Charmed Ones must help a mysterious witch save her mother from being stolen of her powers by an empath demon COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Falls Into Place**

****

****

****

****

****

**Author: **was-an-angel

****

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Charmed… everyone knows that.

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note: **After being a fan of Charmed for six years, I've finally decided to write a fan fic… meaning, this is my first… If you like it, then, thank you very much… if you don't, tell it to me nicely. Reviews are deeply appreciated. J

****

****

****

****

****

**Story Overview: **Set after Season 6. The Charmed Ones are to help a witch and her mom from a demon that has an obsession with witches' powers, and… Chris will _finally_ get the chance to "interact" with the opposite sex. Slight changes (are these changes anyway?)-- Phoebe got back her active powers, Leo is no longer an elder, He and Piper got back together, Chris… is of course alive and got back to the present time still trying to save Wyatt.

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1**

Piper and Paige walked towards a dark alley where the witch in Phoebe's vision was attacked. The place itself is garbage… full of junk and trash bins… plus, it doesn't smell pleasant too—just a typical place for a demon to attack. As they continued walking, Paige suddenly stepped on something.

"Ah! Crap!" she almost shouted.

"Would you please keep your voice down?!" Piper hissed.

"Well, you're not the one with crap under your shoe." Paige muttered and started walking again, following Piper.

" Whatever Paige… Hey, what else did Phoebe say about her vision?" Piper asked

Paige thought for a second. "Wait… she said it's gonna attack…" She trailed off as a fire appeared in front of one of the trash bins. "…right there."

They both watched as the fire revealed a woman with long black hair, almost as long as Rapunzel's, that was covering her face. She was wearing a long red dress and was carrying a dagger.

Piper and Paige ducked behind one of the trash bins and watched as the demon walked towards a dark corner.

"Where do you think she's going?" Paige asked.

"Maybe the witch is in there." Piper stood up and followed carefully where the demon was heading. "Let's go."

Paige stood up and followed Piper as they walked towards that corner. They saw the witch, hiding behind a trash bin, her back facing the demon who was coming closer and closer. Before the demon could stab the witch, Piper held out her hands and blew the demon into pieces.

* * *

Piper and Paige walked towards the trash bin where the witch was hiding and found her still ducked behind it, unable to move because of that terrifying scene. Paige reached for her hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little bit shaky. Listen, thanks for saving my life… really, you don't know how much you've done for me."

"Oh, it's okay." Piper said a bit surprised. She just smiled at her.

"I'm Alexis, by the way." the witch introduced herself.

"I'm Piper, and this is my sister…"

"Paige." Alexis finished for her. "Of course… the Charmed Ones."

"Wow… are we that popular?" Paige said. Piper just smacked her arm. Paige glared at her.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Phoebe's vision… I'm assuming you also know her." Piper answered. Alexis nodded in response.

"Let's get that fixed for you." Paige said as she motioned towards Alexis' wound on her shoulder. "Let us take you home."

* * *

"Where's mom?" Chris asked Phoebe as he walked inside the kitchen back in the manor.

"Demon hunting with Paige." Phoebe answered without looking at him.

"And you're here… making some kind of potion that stinks, by the way." Chris said as he watched Phoebe pour an ingredient for her potion.

"Look, you don't know how frustrating this is… knowing you're gonna get pregnant some time later, not knowing who your husband is… or will be." Phoebe almost shouted.

"And knowing that this can also make you lose your powers again." Chris reminded her.

"You know what? You should be thankful you're my nephew… cause if you're not, I might have…" Phoebe was cut off by Piper's voice calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she walked inside the living room.

"Well, we found the demon in your vision." Paige replied. "And, we saved her too. This is Alexis." Paige introduced her to Phoebe.

Phoebe turned to Alexis. "Thank God you're alive… We'd better let Leo fix that." She motioned towards her wound.

"Leo!!!"

Leo orbed in right after Phoebe called. "What's the matter?"

"Oh… nothing much. Just got home after some demon hunting…" Piper said. "Anyway, just… heal her."

Leo placed his hands above Alexis' wound and it was healed right away.

"Thanks." Alexis said to Leo.

"No problem." Leo said, surprised by her gratitude. "It's my job."

"So, why don't you tell me about that demon who almost killed you?" Paige asked as she sat down beside Piper.

Alexis heaved a sigh. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea who she is… or rather what that _creature_ is."

"Then why do you think she's after you?" Piper asked.

Alexis hesitated for a moment, but figured that she should tell them. After all, she came for their help, and she knew she could trust all of them. 

"Because of my mother."

"Your mother?" Phoebe asked a bit confused.

" She's after my mother's powers, even her life… and maybe sooner or later, when she finds out I've got you guys involved, she'll be after you too."

Paige's brow furrowed. "What I don't get is that why does she want to kill you? I mean, she's after your mom."  

Alexis thought for a second. "Maybe she knows who I am."

 Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all looked at each other, confused about the whole thing. It seems like their problem has been broken into pieces, unable to be solved without the pieces put together.

    "But why…" Phoebe was about to ask something when Chris walked in, past Alexis without noticing her.

"Phoebe, I'm telling you, you're potion stinks so bad even Wyatt and mini me over there feel like throwing up…" Chris trailed off as he noticed someone staring at him.

He looked over and saw Alexis smirking at him. "Uh… hi…" he stammered.

"Hi…" Alexis answered, unsure of what to say. They both looked at each other for a brief moment. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked at them as well, until Piper broke the silence.

"Chris, this is Alexis." She turned to face him. "And Alexis, this is my son, Chris." She turned to Alexis. Chris held out his hand and Alexis shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis smiled suddenly feeling a connection with him.

**A/N: **Remember… reviews are _deeply appreciated…_ thank you… J


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for **t**he reviews... Anyway, sorry if it took me a while to update... i'm still going to school and pretty much stressed out almost everyday. There are some things i need to clear out regarding this story:

Chris, after being stabbed by Gideon, came back to his time. There, he decided he would devote himself into saving his brother and his mother too because he knows there will still be someone after them. Leo was 'stripped' of his Elder status after killing Gideon and is now back to being a Whitelighter. He and Piper rekindled their relationship. Paige and Phoebe are still the same with the temp jobs and advice columns...

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 3**

"Found it!" Chris said triumphantly as he placed the Book of Shadows on the table in front of him. They were all gathered in the attic to get some information about the demon that's after Alexis.

"It says here 'The Temptress'" Chris read aloud. "a human-like demon that taps into your innermost desires and uses them to tempt you in exchange for your powers."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "So, she's an empath?"

"Probably… I mean, how will she know about those desires if she isn't?" Paige answered.

"Well, does it say something about a vanquishing potion?" Phoebe asked.

Chris continued to read through until Alexis spoke up. "No… it can only be vanquished by The Power of Three… that's why I came to ask for your help."

"So, you knew about The Temptress?" Piper asked.

"I don't know who she is exactly, but I know that she's gonna kill my mother."

"Wait…wait… why is she after your mother, anyway?" Paige asked.

Alexis fell silent for a while. They all looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Because she tricked my mother… that demon promised my mom that she would have my father back, not knowing that she's a demon and that it is in exchange for her powers." Alexis told them, with such anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Paige said, reaching for her hand.

"It's not your fault."

"But it might be if we can't help you."

"If you can… then, how?"

Paige glanced at Piper and Phoebe, waiting for an answer. Alexis looked at them expectantly.

Piper sighed. "Well, why don't you tell us what happened to your mom when she made a deal with The Temptress?"

Alexis just stared at them, then looked down. "It wasn't a deal…" she attempted to explain. They just stared at her, knowing that she is holding back something.

"Okay… just tell us what happened after this demon promised your mom that your dad will come back." Phoebe said.

Alexis looked up, with hesitation in her eyes, but realized she should tell them for her own good, and for the sake of her mother.

"The Temptress tried to steal my mother's powers, but my mother did everything to stop her. The Temptress threatened her that if she won't, she'll steal mine as well and kill me."

"So… that explains why she's after you." Piper concluded.

Alexis looked at her and shook her head. "No… it's not just that." then stood up and left.

* * *

"Do you think she's hiding something?" Paige asked. The rest of them were still at the attic after Alexis walked out.

"Definitely…" Piper answered. "Phoebe, did you sense something?"

"Yeah… but it's very vague." Phoebe replied. "I sensed a lot of anger and doubt."

"Well, what do you think is she hiding?" Leo asked. "You don't think she's bad, don't you?"

Paige sighed. "Well… she could be… I mean, we're already trying to help and she still hesitates to tell…"

"Hey… will you stop it please?" Chris interrupted her. "We don't even know where she's coming from… Maybe we just need to understand her more… not just assume that she's the culprit or something."

"He has a point." Leo said. "I'll go check up there and try to find about The Temptress."

"Hey, why don't we talk to her and try to know more about her?" Phoebe told Paige and Piper after Leo orbed out. "And maybe Chris could check with his 'resources' about our demon."

"Or… I could talk to her and you guys could go demon hunting. I mean, only The Power of Three could vanquish it, right?" Chris suggested.

Paige frowned. "Fine. Let's go." she held out her hand to Phoebe and Piper.

"Wait… wait…" Piper stopped her. "Chris, can I ask you something? I mean, after all, I'm your mom…"

"Yeah… what is it?"

"Do you have a thing for her?" Piper asked with a smirk. "I mean, seeing as how you froze when you realized she'd been staring at you all along and how you are defending her right now."

Chris let out a laugh. "You know, mom? That question would be more appropriate if you ask that about ten years later."

Piper eyed him. "Just so you know… you're still too young… I mean, right now…" Chris just rolled his eyes. Piper, Phoebe and Paige held hands and orbed out.

Just when Chris was alone in the attic, he sighed and said, "Maybe you're right, mom… she's not that bad…" and left to look for Alexis, with a grin on his face.

reviews are _very very_ appreciated... it motivates me to write better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews!!! So... I knew it took me awhile to update but I've got other things to think about... Anyway, this chapter kind of sets the _mood_ of the story... just read along... After reading, you might even find yourself saying, "_I thought so._"-- or I hope you would... So... Happy reading!!! **:) Reviews are always appreciated...**

**Chapter 4  
**

Chris went down from the attic and into the living room to look for Alexis when he noticed the front door open. He walked towards it and found her sitting at the front steps of the manor. He approached her and sat beside her.

Alexis was in deep thought that she hadn't even noticed Chris sit beside her. He just looked at her for a brief moment, watched her stare at the dark skies, obviously thinking about something.

"So, finally getting some peace of mind?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

Alexis glanced at him with a smirk. "Kind of." Chris smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry for walking out. I just didn't want to talk about that stuff a while ago." Alexis said.

"It's okay. I know you're going through a lot right now... about saving your mom and all that."

"You have no idea how hard it is... knowing that something bad might happen to your mom at any minute..."

Chris shook his head. "Trust me, I do."

Alexis turned to face him. "Can I ask you something?"

Chris looked at her curiously. "Yeah... sure."

"Are Piper and Leo really your parents?"

Chris let out a laugh. "Yeah... why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering... I mean, did they have you when they were fifteen?" Alexis asked jokingly.

Chris laughed slightly. "Of course not... things are just... complicated around here."

Alexis nodded, smiling. "I figured it would be."

"Oh, and by the way, I have an older brother too." Chris added. They both laughed.

They both watched as cars passed by in front of them with a comfortable silence. Alexis thought about her mother, how she promised herself that she would save her, no matter what she'll go through. Chris thought of the person beside her, trying to figure out who she really is and what her secret is.

Chris turned to face her. "So, what's the deal with you?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"With me?" Alexis replied, confused.

"Yeah... I mean, I know you're avoiding this but do you really know nothing about this demon who threatens to kill your mother and yourself?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I did not say that I don't believe you... It's just that I know you're holding back something."

Alexis just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She's somehow been caught in her own game, but she figured she could trust someone else... someone that would understand her. She sighed heavily "Do you really want to know me?"

Chris shrugged. "That's why I asked."

"And do you promise not to tell anyone, especially you parents and everyone else in this house?"

"I promise."

Alexis paused for a while before finally saying, "I know about that demon. I've been looking for her all my life... and finally, I found her."

"Why? Did she do something really big?"

"She killed my mother."

Chris thought for a second. "But I thought you are _going to_ save her?"

"I will... in this time."

"What do you mean _in this time_?"

Alexis looked away for a brief moment, knowing that she's about to uncover herself to him. "I came back from the future to save my mother and myself from The Temptress." Alexis finally said.

Chris was taken aback by her revelation. "Wow... you really have no idea how much we have in common." He said incredulously.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Chris sighed. "I'm from the future too."

And there was silence again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks a **lot **for all the reviews!!! I will try my very best to update as soon as I can... because I have a load of schoolwork and a couple of college applications on the way... so... just wait for the chapters to come... Again, reviews are **so much **appreciated.

****

****

**Chapter 5**

"Morning." Chris greeted as he walked inside the kitchen the next morning. Leo and Paige were already seated, reading the morning paper, while Piper was preparing their breakfast, being the only one in the house who is an _"expert"_ in the kitchen

"Morning to you too." Paige replied, looking up from the newspaper she was reading. "Where's Alexis?"

Chris pulled out a chair and sat down. "Still asleep." He reached for the sports section of the paper.

After what happened last night and what Chris had discovered, they all insisted that Alexis stay for the meantime, since it's safer when the Charmed Ones are there to protect her.

"Possibly had a long night." Paige said as she continued reading the newspaper. There was silence for a brief moment, with only Piper's kitchen utensils and the pages of the newspaper flipping. Suddenly, Phoebe came in, hurriedly as usual.

"Good morning!" she greeted as she made her way beside Piper, reached for a mug, and poured some coffee in it.

"How was your night?" Piper asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Phoebe replied.

"Oh, let me guess," Paige cut in. "It was chaotic, since you tend to do your advice columns at the last minute."

"Excuse me!" Phoebe said, after swallowing her coffee. "It's not that easy. And besides, I don't just get my pieces of advice from... let's say, my ass."

"Hey, do you mind?" Leo cut in. "It's only 8:00 in the morning."

"Oh, well... I have to go anyway. I need to submit my column to the editor, or else I won't receive anything for this month." Phoebe said as she placed her mug on the sink and went out to leave.

"Nice of her to wait for breakfast." Piper said sarcastically.

"Does she ever have any?" Paige rolled her eyes. Piper slightly laughed at her, as she placed their food on the table.

* * *

Alexis sat on the bed she slept on, in the spare room the Halliwells have in the manor. She had been awake for a while now, but did not want to get out of the room, because she's pretty sure the sisters would ask her again what was really going on. And since her "revelation" to Chris last night, things got a little tense between them. But she's still grateful of what they're all doing for her.

She got up and walked towards the mirror to look at herself. She saw a tall girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked just like her mother, only her eyes were bluer, and her hair darker, as she have seen on photographs that were kept in a safe box.

She never had the chance to meet her, never had the chance to get to know her. She only knew her father, but never cared about him, just like he never cared about her. He left her mother for another woman, but heard that the relationship didn't work out as well. She hated him, even in the future. He tried to get to through her, but she kept herself away from him, because she believed that her father was the reason her mother dealt with The Temptress in the first place.

She continued to look at herself when something beside the dresser caught her eye. It was a red box, with a ribbon around it. She picked it up and went to sit on the bed. She opened it and pulled the contents off the box. It was a bundle of pictures of the sisters, Piper and Leo on their wedding, baby Wyatt and baby Chris. She smiled as she looked at every picture with amazement, wishing that she, too, could have a family like them.

* * *

"Okay, I have to go." Paige said as she stood up from her chair. "Gotta be early for my new assignment."

"Which is...?" Piper asked.

"A secretary in a Day-Care center." Paige said, half-smiling.

"Oh... and you're gonna be dealing with kids?" Chris asked.

Paige's brow furrowed. "So?"

"Nothing... I just never pictured you as a baby-sitter."

"Because I'm not!" Paige glared at him. "Anyway, I should go. Call me if something comes up." She said as she walked out of the door.

Piper turned to Chris, who was still reading the paper. "So, how did it go last night?"

Leo looked at her and immediately got her question.

"What about it?" Chris answered, without looking up.

"Your talk with Alexis."

"Fine."

"Oh, come on... I know something's up with you two."

"What? You still think I have a _'thing'_ for her?"

Piper thought for a second. "Well... yeah..." Chris just looked at her. "But besides that... I mean, did you find out if she's hiding something?"

Chris knew this conversation was coming, and he tried his best to avoid it to protect Alexis' secret. "She's not hiding anything." He tried to make his voice sound convincing. "She doesn't want to talk of her mom very much. She worries a lot about her."

Piper noticed Chris's hesitation to answer, but didn't notice that he was _partly _lying. "Oh... so how are we going to help her if she doesn't want to talk?"

Chris sighed. "Just do what you did when I first came here." He stood up and went upstairs.

* * *

Alexis decided to go out of the room because she realized that the sisters, Chris or Leo might be worrying about her. Besides, she should tell them what really is going on with her... if they asked. And... she was planning to do something that would probably require some help.

After getting dressed and fixing her bed, she opened the door and walked outside of the room. The house was quieter, having two sisters gone for work. She walked down the hallway, towards the stairs. As she turned, she bumped into Chris.

"Hey, Good morning." Chris greeted her.

"Hey." She answered back.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... listen, I need to ask you something." She pulled Chris into a corner.

"Yeah, sure... what is it?"

Alexis sighed and said, "I want to go see my mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry for my lack of update... I've been extremely busy for the past month and I kinda lost my motivation since Chris is no longer on the show... so.. please review!!!! And by the way, thanks a LOT for all those who reviewed the previous chapters!!!**

****

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chris asked as he and Alexis walked down a street not too far from t manor.

Alexis looked up the two-story house with a hammock in the front porch and glanced at Chris who was beside her. "Yeah... this is it. That hammock is still alive at my time."

Chris just nodded as they walked towards the front porch. He noticed that Alexis was fidgeting, a result of nervousness. "Hey," he stopped and held her hand. "It's gonna be okay... I promise you." He assured her.

Alexis smiled slightly. "I know that." Then, she went in front of the window and took a peek inside.

She saw her mother sitting on the couch watching the morning news, carrying a doll that she noticed was hers. She smiled as she watched her mom walk towards a crib and played with the baby—well, actually played with _her_.

Chris just looked at her as she watched her mother from the window. He was thankful that he didn't have to go through this when he first came back from the future. He just disguised himself as a Whitelighter and gained access to the Charmed Ones. But he still felt bad about having to split up his parents for a period of time just so that he could save his brother.

"Did you ever feel like you were watching yourself in a movie when you first came here and saw your parents?" Alexis asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I still do... because me and my baby self lives in the same roof." He replied.

"It's great to see how your mom took care of you when you're young, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it is."

They continued watching her mom feed her from the crib and play with her doll. Good thing was, the neighborhood was very quiet that no one could see them 'spying' around the house.

"So, you still live in this house in the future?" Chris asked.

"No... my aunt told me that after my mom died, they sold this house and I was brought over to them."

"How about your dad?"

Alexis heaved a sigh. "Let's just say that I don't see him as a father."

Chris felt guilty for asking. "Sorry I asked."

"It's not your fault."

They just stood there, watching as her mother played with the baby. After quite some time, they realized they should get back home.

* * *

"Have you seen Alexis already?" Piper asked Leo as she placed baby Chris back to his crib.

"No... and I haven't seen Chris as well."

"Oh... so what are they up to now?" Piper sounded worried and annoyed.

"Maybe they just went out for a walk... you know, since Alexis has got a lot on her mind."

"How can you be so optimistic? I'm starting to doubt her again."

Just before Leo could argue, the door opened and Chris and Alexis went inside the manor.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Piper almost shouted

"We just went for a walk." Chris answered.

Leo glanced at Piper, as if telling her that he was right. She just glared at him.

"Well, you could've at least told us so we wouldn't be worried sick." Piper said, calming down.

"Um," Alexis started. "It was my fault. I just practically dragged him out of the house without telling you... I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

Piper just sighed. "Just don't do it again."

They both nodded and went upstairs. Piper followed them leaving Leo with baby Chris and Wyatt downstairs. When Alexis reached her room, she was about to close the door when Piper came.

"Hey..." Piper walked in and closed the door. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Alexis knew immediately what this was about. She just nodded.

Piper sat on the bed beside Alexis. "I hope you wouldn't mind but I want to know something."

"Okay..."

"I want the truth about you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry if it took me months to update... I hope people are still interested in my story... I wasn't really planning on finishing this coz I don't have an ending... But a friend of mine suggested something so... here! These are the final parts of the story... Please update... it's the only reason I'm finishing this... (:**

**Chapter 7**

"I want the truth about you." Piper said as she looked into Alexis's eyes. She looked for a sign if hesitation, the one she always gives whenever this subject is brought up. But instead, she didn't see any… she only saw honesty in her eyes.

"Well… it's about time I tell you, isn't in?" Alexis replied with a slight laugh. "But I think all of you should hear this out."

Both of them stood up and went upstairs to the attic where Leo and Chris are waiting.

"I'm from the future and I knew who the Temptress is… I have always known all along." Alexis said. Chris, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige (who were orbed in the attic for this "emergency") listened attentively as Alexis told her story.

"She tricked my mom so that she could steal her powers by killing her… and now I'm trying to save her."

"So, are you saying you are preventing your mother's death? Isn't that against the rule of time traveling?" Paige asked.

"No… this one's different." Alexis replied. "My aunt told me that my mother's death wasn't meant to be. She had the chance to look into the future and see that my mother is still alive. The Temptress broke her promise to my mom… instead of letting my father go back… she killed my mom and stole her powers."

All of them fell silent after Alexis's revelation… everything was clear. All they have to think of is how to vanquish the Temptress before it's too late.

* * *

The sisters were at the attic, trying to come up with a plan to vanquish the Temptress. Alexis told them that she might attack in her mother's house since she is alone in there. Leo went up and asked the Elders more about this demon.

Alexis was sitting on the couch in the living room when Chris approached her. "So, what's on your mind?"

She let out a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just that whenever I see you alone, you always have that far look on your face like you're thinking of something very deep."

She smiled. "I guess you're right… I am thinking of something deep."

"And what is it?" Chris asked curiously.

She turned to face him. "You know what? When I first met you, I kind of felt this strange connection with you… like somehow I already knew you."

Chris smiled at her. "You know what's funny? I felt it too… that's why I'm quite surprised when I saw you."

"Well… maybe we crossed paths in the future."

"Yeah… I really hope we did."

"I really don't know what I'd do without you… I'd probably be falling apart right now." She said sincerely.

Chris was surprised by what she has said. He looked at her and smiled. "Well… as long as I'm here, you won't." He said as he took her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, are you ready for this?" Phoebe asked Alexis as they walked to the front steps of her mother's house. They decided to tell Alexis's mother everything so that they could save her.

"Yeah… I am."

"Good." Phoebe smiled. The sisters and Alexis orbed to where Emily, Alexis's mom lives. As soon as they arrived, they heard shouting voices that could be heard through the entire house. They went to the hallway leading to the basement where no one could see them.

They watched as Emily shouted to the man she was arguing. Alexis looked closely and realized that the man was her father. She suddenly felt sick at the sight of the man she hated all her life, hurting the mother she never knew. The sisters all looked intently at Alexis and were worried that she might not be able to handle what she's seeing.

Alexis noticed the sisters' worried looks. "I'm okay… don't worry… I can do this." She assured them.

"What are they fighting about anyway?" Paige asked in a whisper.

"He cheated on my mom so my mom won't let him see me. But he's got the nerve to come to my mother's house and yell at her." Alexis answered.

"You hate him so much, don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Doesn't it show? He's the reason why everything got all screwed up."

They decided to approach Emily when their argument is over, seeing as they came in the wrong time. They just watched quietly until they saw Alexis's father hit Emily hard on the face. This caused Alexis to stand up and run to her mother without thinking. The sisters weren't able to stop her.

"Stop it please!" Alexis yelled at her father.

Both of them stopped and were shocked to see Alexis in the middle of them.

"Where did you come from?" Emily asked curiously.

Alexis didn't know what to say. It seemed like she was frozen at the sight of her mother, face to face with her. Suddenly, Piper stood up and froze Alexis's dad. "She's your daughter."

Emily was wordless. She had no idea what's going on. "We came here to save you." Paige said. "Your daughter came here from the future so that she can save you from the Temptress."

Emily looked at Alexis with tears on her eyes. Alexis held out her arms and hugged her mother for the first time.

* * *

"Did she tell you everything before your mom asked her the truth?" Leo asked Chris as he flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows in the attic. They were trying to find a vanquishing spell for the sisters to use.

"Not everything." Chris answered

"But you knew she was from the future?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… that explains why." Leo muttered. Chris however heard him.

"Explains what?"

Leo hesitated for a moment but had this funny look on his face. "You like her, don't you?"

Chris laughed. "Why would you say that?"

"Come on… everyone in this house can notice except the two of you."

"Even Wyatt and my baby self?" Chris joked.

"Why don't you tell her?" Leo asked.

"Because she will soon go back to her future and in that future, I might not still be there." Chris said quietly. "Might as well not fall in love if you're gonna lose her too."

Leo shook his head. "You know that's not true."

"I know."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Because it might be too late." Chris said as he stood up and left the attic.

* * *

"She will kill me?" Emily asked disbelievingly as the sisters explained what could happen to her.

"She will… if you still want to take him back." Alexis said as she motioned to her father who was still frozen.

Emily looked at her husband and back to Alexis. "I think I just have to let him go."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige went back to where they were hiding as Piper unfroze Alexis's dad.

"Who are you?" He asked Alexis as he backed away from her.

Alexis glared at him. "Like you care… and don't you dare let your hands touch my mother or I swear, I'll kill you."

"You're my daughter?"

"I'm not… I was never your daughter. You didn't love me enough so you just slept with another woman and left my mother alone!" Alexis almost shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

Emily held Alexis as she cried. She looked at her husband. "You should go," She said coldly. "And never come back."

He had no choice but to leave.

**_Reviews are very deeply appreciated!!! _(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is kind of the 'climax' of the story... I'll be posting the last 2-3 chapters probably next week... _Please _review... even if you don't think it's a good story... I'm open to all opinions... **

**And by the way, thanks for all those who took the time to read and review this story... (:**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Paige, are you done with that vanquishing spell?" Phoebe asked as she walked inside the attic

"Nope… I haven't even started yet… I really don't know the right words to put in here." Paige said with annoyance.

"Why? I mean, you've done thousands of spells before. You even erased Piper's memory and conjured a man. "

"Uh… please don't remind me all those stuff. What I mean is that I really want this spell to work for the best… for Alexis and Emily."

"I know… I think we're lucky enough that we didn't have to go through that." Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Yeah… she is lucky enough to have Chris to open up to."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at the mention of Chris. "Speaking of which, do you think she likes him?"

Paige thought for a brief moment. "I think they like each other… I mean Alexis opens up only to Chris and Chris… well, I've never seen him look so…._blissful_, if that's the right word."

"I very much agree." Piper said as she joined her sisters. Phoebe and Paige both turned to her.

"Your son is growing up too fast." Phoebe said. They all laughed.

"Yeah… I mean, less than a year ago I gave birth to him and now he's falling in love." Piper shook her head as they all started to write the spell.

* * *

"So, what are you like in the future? I mean, do guys run after you?" Emily asked her daughter lightheartedly. They decided to spend time alone at their house and get to know each other.

Alexis laughed. "No… I try to stay away from all those things… Aunt Cynthia and I are pretty close. We spend most of the time together."

Emily smiled. "Well, I'm glad… at least someone's treating you like her daughter in the future."

"But still, it hurts never getting to experience your own mom taking care of you… if you know what I mean." Alexis said sadly.

"I know what you mean… that's why you came back isn't it? To save me." Emily took Alexis's hand. "I promise not to leave you again… I love you and I wouldn't choose you over someone else."

Alexis smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you mom."

* * *

"Alright, I'm done!" Paige yelled triumphantly as she wrote the last few words of the spell. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Chris all went up to the attic.

"So, do we have to go now?" Piper asked after reading the spell.

"I don't know… do you think they're ready?" Paige asked. They all fell silent.

Chris spoke up. "I think they would be… Alexis waited for this for so long."

They all agreed and the sisters went to get Emily and Alexis.

* * *

"Where do you think she'll attack?" Phoebe asked Alexis as they all gathered in Emily's house.

"Well, of all the times I've been watching her, she appears the most in the alley where you first saw me." Alexis replied.

"Do you think she'll attack now?" Piper asked

"She will… as long as she doesn't see you're with me and mom."

"Alright… let's go." Paige said as she orbed everyone out of the house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to that same dark alley, the sisters hid behind a trash bin while Alexis and her mom acted as bait for the Temptress.

"Mom, are you okay?" Alexis asked as she noticed her mom tremble.

Emily looked at Alexis. "Honestly, I'm quite scared."

"You don't have to be… as long as I'm here and the Charmed ones are here, you're safe."

Before Emily could speak, they felt something hot behind them. They turned around and saw the Temptress emerging from a huge ball of fire and was standing right in front of them.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm actually seeing this… mother and daughter finally together. I think I'll have to kill both of you right this very moment." She said with an evil laugh.

Alexis glared at the demon in front of her. "You wish." She said as she used her telekinetic power and threw the Temptress on one of the trash bins.

The sisters saw what was happening and decided to come out of their hiding place, but Alexis told them to stay where they are.

Alexis turned to her mom who was trembling so much and lead her to a corner of the alley. When she turned around to face the demon, the Temptress threw a poisoned arrow and hit Alexis at the stomach, causing her to fall unconsciously to the ground.

Emily saw what happened to her daughter and went to her. The Temptress gave her an evil laugh.

"The next time you bring someone to save you, bring someone whom I couldn't kill that easily."

"Go to hell, bitch." Emily said as she threw the Temptress to another trash bin, just like what Alexis did earlier.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to Emily and to Alexis, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Piper called Chris and Leo, and they orbed in at once.

"What happened?!" Chris asked.

"Just take them home and heal her." Piper said. Chris and Leo orbed Alexis and Emily to the manor, leaving the Charmed ones to deal with the Temptress.

The Temptress stood up from where she was thrown and saw the Charmed ones standing before her. "Well… looks like Emily had a plan after all. I'm afraid I might have to kill you as well."

Phoebe glared at her. "Whatever you say, bitch. You're gonna die soon" She motioned for Paige to get the spell.

The Temptress already had a fire ball on her hand, ready for her to kill the sisters. The Charmed ones began chanting.

_Evil empath from the past_

_We come face-to-face here at last_

_Let it be that she vanish for eternity_

_That never will she harm another entity _

The Charmed ones watched as the ground opened and started to eat the Temptress down to the ground. They watched as the Temptress screamed for her life until all of her was sucked by the ground.

"Let's go home." Paige said quietly as she orbed her sisters back to the manor.

**A/N: Sorry if the spell is so lame... I'm not really that poetic when it comes to having all the last syllables of the words rhyme... It's the best I've got so far... (:**

**Review Please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final part of the story. I've divided it into two chapters so it won't be too long and too dragging. I hope that you, whoever is reading this somehow appreciated my story. It's the first Charmed fanfic that I've completed so I'm kind of proud of this. So... read along. Reviews please!!! (:**

**And by the way, thank you to all of those who took time to review this story... you know who you are... **

**Chapter 10**

"She's not healing." Leo said worriedly as he tried for the third time to heal Alexis.

"But why? She can't die… the arrow is a darklighter's arrow… She's not a whitelighter." Chris said hopelessly as he stood beside Leo and Emily who was as worried as him.

The sisters orbed in the manor as Leo continued to heal Alexis. Emily stood up and rushed to them.

"What happened?" Emily asked restlessly.

"Don't worry, we already killed the Temptress." Phoebe assured her.

"Yeah… all we have to worry is her." Piper said as she walked to where Alexis was lying.

"She's not healing." Leo said once again.

Piper glanced at Chris who was almost in tears. "Leo, please just… concentrate." Piper said.

There was a moment of silence while Leo tried to heal Alexis again. It took quite some time before Alexis opened her eyes and regained her consciousness.

"Oh… thank God you're alive!" Emily exclaimed as she hugged Alexis.

Chris sighed heavily with relief as he turned to his father. "Thanks dad."

* * *

"Thank you for everything… I really don't know how to make it up to all of you for helping me with this." Alexis said earnestly. 

"It's nothing… really. I mean, we've done stuff like these a thousand times before so it's really no big deal to us." Piper replied.

"But still, you kind of gave my mom a second chance in life."

"But it was your plan all along so you should be proud of yourself." Paige told Alexis.

"Yeah… and if you are to be thanking anyone, it should be Chris. He was your confidant after all." Phoebe added.

Alexis stared at them for a brief moment, unable to say anything as if she was caught off-guard.

"He's lucky to have you too." Piper told her, as if reading her mind. "He's never got to talk to anyone except you… I mean, he doesn't even talk to his own parents that much." She said jokingly.

Alexis hesitated for a moment. "You think he feels the same way?"

"I'm sure." Piper assured her.

* * *

"You know, you should be proud of yourself." Leo told Chris as they cleaned the mess in the attic. 

"Why? I didn't do anything." Chris replied.

"You know that's not true… You helped her and you stood up for her when your mom had doubts about her."

Chris didn't say anything.

"Come on, don't be so gloomy. Why don't you just make the best out of the time left instead of avoiding her even if it hurts you?" Leo asked. There was a knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Alexis asked as she stood on the doorway.

"Actually… no. In fact it's a good time." Leo told her as he eyed Chris. "I should leave you two here." Chris mock-glared at him as Leo left the attic.

"Hey." Alexis started.

"Hey." Chris answered, trying to avoid her eyes.

Alexis walked to where Chris was standing. "I never really got to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"It's no big deal… really." Chris replied, still avoiding Alexis's gaze.

"It is… you're the only person I ever opened up to besides my aunt. And you're the first person who listened to me and to what I'm gonna say… and you're the only one who was able to figure out who I am like you already know me. And I know you were the first person to believe that I was telling the truth." Alexis told him with such eagerness.

Chris finally turned to Alexis and looked at her. "Your eyes are so blue." He said barely a whisper. However, Alexis heard him and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I never noticed." Chris said quite embarrassed. They both just looked at each other for a moment, until Alexis spoke up.

"I'm not quite sure how to thank you but I hope that this tells you something." She said with a smile as she leaned towards him slowly.

Chris, quite losing his inhibitions leaned towards Alexis as well. Soon enough, their lips met and were kissing quite… passionately.

After quite some time, their kiss broke. They just looked at each other for a brief moment, unable to think of something to say.

"I think I already know what you're trying to tell me." Chris said in almost a whisper.

Alexis smiled at him. "That's what I'd been trying to tell you since I saw you."

"I know." Chris said as he leaned in again, meeting her lips once more.

* * *

"What do you think is happening up there?" Piper asked for the nth time since Leo told her that Alexis and Chris are alone in the attic. 

"I'm sure it's nothing… _wicked_." Paige joked.

"Not helping!" Phoebe glared at her

"Can we please not talk about that coz obviously they are in some kind of 'mutual understanding' now. What I'm worried is when Alexis has to leave and go back to the future, how will Chris react?"

Piper eyed her husband. "Since when did you talk like a shrink? You sound like…"

"Does it matter?" Phoebe interrupted "Leo's right… I mean, Chris wouldn't want to feel alone anymore since he has Alexis now."

"What can we do?" Paige asked.

"We could write a spell that would make Alexis go to a different future… one that has Chris on it." Phoebe said.

They all thought for a moment, trying to understand what Phoebe said. "But how can we be sure that Chris is already on that future?" Leo asked.

"Alexis told me once that she feels she is connected somehow to Chris… so that means they're gonna cross paths sometime in the future." Paige said.

"That's it!" Piper concluded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"I have to go back." Alexis told Chris as they were still in the attic. 

"I know." Chris said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You can't just leave whatever it is in the future to stay here. And besides, I won't be here too long… I'm almost done with my mission."

"Yeah… but I know that we'll meet in the future."

Chris looked at her. "So we have to start over."

"That's not necessary." Piper interrupted as the sisters, Leo and Emily entered inside the attic.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"We'll send you back to a future where Chris would already be there." Paige answered. "We already made a spell."

"I don't understand…" Alexis said, quite confused.

"Instead of returning 20 years into the future, we'll return you 23 years into the future… in that way, Chris will already be there." Phoebe explained.

Alexis looked at Chris, expecting for an approval.

"It's for the best." He assured her as he noticed her anticipation. She just nodded.

They all said their goodbyes to Alexis. Emily gave her daughter a hug and told her that they will finally be together in the future. The last was Chris who suddenly grew quiet. Alexis hugged him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you." Chris mumbled over her shoulder.

"I'll see you there." Alexis said before the sisters chanted the spell and she entered the vortex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_23 years later…_

Alexis opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. She was in a bedroom painted in all white. She still felt woozy from all the time traveling she did a few moments ago. She looked around and saw a pile of clothes on one corner of the room. She saw a tall bookshelf across the bed and in it is a framed picture on one of the shelves. The picture was of her and her mother and another one of the Charmed ones. She thought for a moment why the picture of the Charmed ones are in her room-supposedly. She turned around to her other side and saw a sleeping figure beside her. She looked closely only to find that the man sleeping beside her is Chris. She was still confused as to how that happened until she noticed a diamond ring on her finger.

'_We're engaged?! Oh God…. They really did a great job on that spell.' _She thought as a smile went to her face.

She continued to watch Chris sleep for a moment until his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted her with a smile.

She was unable to say anything due to this huge surprise. He noticed her uneasiness.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked her, full of concern.

She sighed. "No, everything's… _perfect_." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I thought so." Chris said as they broke apart.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… what is it?"

"How's mom?" Alexis asked.

"I thought you saw her the other day? Well anyway, she's fine. She called after you left and told me how much she enjoyed your visit."

"Really?" Alexis couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… she's really lucky to have you." He said as he took her hand. "I miss this… waking up and still seeing you here… Good thing you realized that you needed a break from work."

"Well, I have to spend some quality time with you, don't I?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah… we've been missing that a lot lately." He joked back.

She laughed. "And I like watching you sleep too."

"Really…" He teased.

"Yeah!" She teased back. They both laughed

Chris looked at her with such admiration in his eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Alexis told him with a smile before leaning towards him and kissed him.

She hasn't felt like this for a long time. It felt as if the world was suddenly turned upside down and all of her sadness was replaced with contentment. It felt as though everything she has always wanted were all in front of her. It feels as though finally everything fell into place…

**THE END…**


End file.
